Elena, Teresa and Yuki
Elena, Teresa and Yuki are three the minor characters from the Lilo & Stitch franchise. They serve as Mertle's friends/minions and Lilo's rivals. Background Personality Not much is known about their personalities because they are not focused on a whole lot. They obviously enjoy the art of hula dancing, since they attend a hula class along with Mertle. While they are mostly mean towards Lilo and Stitch, they are also kind to them as well, usually when Mertle is not around at all, so it's hard to tell whether they are nice or mean. It is actually implied several times that they may actually hate Mertle and only hang out with her because they don't want her to bully them. It is also shown that they wouldn't emotionally crush Lilo or remind her of being an orphan, like Mertle does. Sadly though, this is never looked into, since they are minor characters. Of the three girls, Yuki has the most distinctive personality (albeit not by much), with her expressing an interest in ice hockey in a few episodes of the show. Teresa has also shown some glimpses of a personality, showing a drawing of a robot at the hula halau one time and helping Mertle cheat in the Ohana-Rama trivia competition in "Spike" through wireless voice communication and looking up answers on a laptop connected to the Internet. This could imply that she has an interest in technology. History They usually travel in a group with their leader Mertle, and seldom say anything other than a sarcastic "Yeah!" in unison when agreeing with whatever mean thing Mertle has just said about Lilo. It is often hinted that the three hula girls would probably actually like Lilo if Mertle didn't make them think that they didn't. They have even ditched Mertle to hang out with Lilo for a while, like in the episodes "Tank" and "Shush", and they seemed to have enjoyed their time with Lilo on both occasions up until sadly going right back to Mertle in the end. Also in the episode "Mr. Stenchy", Elena says to Mertle, "Hey, there's Lilo! Should we invite her, too?", referring to one of their little tea parties at Mertle's house, and sounding as if she wouldn't mind having Lilo join them. Trivia *In Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Moses calls Teresa "Aleka" for some reason. **According to Jess Winfield, one of the executive producers of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, DisneyToon Studios (the producers of Lilo & Stitch 2) came up with their own names for the hula girls, despite that Winfield and his producers already came up with and revealed their names in the show itself. DisneyToon apparently decided not to correct their film to maintain continuity with the series, resulting in several continuity issues. *The way Elena, Teresa and Yuki taunt Lilo and Stitch and embarrass them is similar to how the Alley cats initially treated Roquefort in The Aristocats. Category:Lilo & Stitch Villains Category:Henchwomen Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Women Category:Reformed Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters reformed Category:Disney Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Heonies